happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
D. Eye
Español= :"Yo solo hago lo que hago mejor: cazar." :― D. Eye. D. Eye (Dead Eye) es un personaje del spin off HUtE (Happy Until the End). Aspecto Ella usa una capucha de oso negro, la cual mantiene sus ojos, nariz y colmillos, un poncho de cuero con un emblema del sol, una falda improvisada de piel de guepardo, un cintillo de cuero, una hombrera de oro, diversas pulseras, un piercing de pluma en la oreja y un tipo de malla corta en el brazo derecho. Ella siempre carga consigo un carcaj de patrones extraños, cargado con flechas envenenadas, un frasco con veneno en el mismo y una daga curva hecha de hueso y obsidiana. Físicamente le destaca su color de piel grisáceo, sus varias cicatrices y su ojo muerto (De ahí el nombre), el cual se reconoce por ser negro con una pupila, similar a la de Flipqy, rojiza. Como detalles adicionales, su nariz es más puntiaguda, su diseño de pestañas es diferente y ella muestra sus dos cortos colmillos en lugar de dientes frontales. Descripcion D. Eye alguna vez fue una civil, pero con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en una cazadora salvaje, rustica en varios sentidos. Ella tiene un trauma el cual le hace creer que su alrededor es una selva sin fin, ¿y que es lo que ella hace? Sobrevive. Lo malo de esto es que por lo general termina lastimando o matando aquellos a su alrededor. Hará lo necesario por sobrevivir, no importa el precio; esto incluye organizarse con otras personas de manera temporal o permanente. Fuera de su contexto agresivo, ella es una excelente superviviente. Historia de fondo Debido a un tornado, D. Eye fue obligada a dejar a su familia a temprana edad. Buscando refugio contra este cataclismo, se puso a cubierto en un bosque extenso; este le ofreció lo necesario para sobrevivir en aquella tierra. Han pasado 32 años desde que ella ha estado en el bosque, lo que ha incrementado su supervivencia en varias maneras. Sin embargo, tanto tiempo en el bosque la ha manejado a la locura; ha perdido la noción de lo urbano y lo ve todo como un bosque cubierto de peligros. Ella solo hace lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir, desde pescar o crear trampas, hasta matar por suplementos o utilizar canibalismo como una ultima táctica. Si llegas a conocerla, solo te podemos recomendar discreción a menos que quieras que tus entrañas sean carnada. Caracter Ella es altamente neutral a casi todos y su personalidad es sólida. Ella se interesa más que nada en sobrevivir, lo que la limita drásticamente en cuanto a formar alianzas; eso si, para las enemistades tiene un don. Fastídiala o hazle algo malo y te regresará el favor bruscamente. Es mejor estar de su lado y evitar hacerla enojar; tampoco te adentres en su territorio sin permiso. Poderes y habilidades Su tiempo en el bosque le ha dado un don para supervivencia. Esto le ha dado varias habilidades mejoradas, tales como crear armas letales de madera, montar campamentos, trampas, etcétera. Notablemente, ella se especializa en cazar; siempre trae consigo un arco de madera de puntas de navaja, docenas de flechas envenenadas y tiene una puntería impecable, también trae consigo una daga, supuestamente ceremonial, que creo ella misma, hecha de un manojo de hueso y una hoja de obsidiana afilada. Amistades/Enemistades Se mantiene neutral ante casi todos, pero se especifica aquí a quienes odia y a quienes le agradan. Amistades *Juniper.- Durante sus muchas excursiones, a veces la encuentra. D. Eye le rinde culto, mostrado en ocasiones, y se aprovecha de los vegetales que crecen de ella; sin embargo, a Juniper no le agrada D. Eye e intenta evitarla lo más que pueda. *Stealthy.- Su hermano mayor. El es el único miembro de su familia del que ella se acuerde. Aunque no le agrada nada su personalidad áspera, D. Eye lo protegería como un hermana pero no por voluntad. Enemistades *Anny.- Probablemente se llevan mal, debido a la tendencia de D. Eye de robarle constantemente; más aparte, D. Eye la amenaza de que si no coopera, terminará matando a quienes ella quiere. *Larry el pirómano.- Lo odia porque le ha causado varios problemas quemando sus recursos y destrozando su hogar. Se enfoca en matarlo principalmente. Frases :"¿Quieres ver un cuchillo desaparecer?" :― D. Eye sobre empalarte la cabeza con un cuchillo la magia :"Parece que estas '''pendiendo de un hilo'" :― D. Eye haciendo una mala broma una amenaza a Anny :"¿Cual es el problema?¿Nunca has comido escorpión?" :― D. Eye sobre la dieta de todos. Asesinatos/Muertes :Sus asesinatos involucran los órganos, arrancarle la piel a su victima o decapitación. :Sus muertes involucran sus órganos, perder su piel, la fauna silvestre o sus miembros. Asesinatos Nota: Estos van en orden cronológico. * * Muertes Nota: Estas van en orden cronológico. * * Galería D. Eye.jpg|Sketching orignal D. Eye Sketching.jpg|Verdadero sketching :v EyeOnYou.png|Nunca dudes de su puntería...o su...ojo Curiosidades *Esta basada en los aztecas, nativos de México que fueron exterminados por las conquistas. *Ella es de la especie ''Canis lupus baileyi si, lo saque de Wikipedia :,v(Lobo Gris Mexicano), una especie extinta en estado salvaje, irónico a sus características. *Ella tiene más de 32 años, pero se desconoce cuantos tiene certeramente. *Mide 1.95 m. *A diferencia de otros personajes de cola notoria, ella arrastra su cola, debido a que tiene falda; esta regla se rompe en su diseño de sketch de perfil y en su imagen original. *Su piercing de pluma es un detalle que el creador añadió algo tarde, ya que los diseños no lo tenían desde su creación. *La cabeza de oso se asemeja más a la de un koala. *Ella es omnívora. |-| English= Full name Emily "D. Eye" Creator XMC-Grim-Reaperx Image Country ??? Fear(s) Unknown Gender Female Likes Hunting Surviving Traps Food Challenges Places to settle on Dislikes People trespassing her territory Crowded places The city Species Wolf Color Gray Size Average Age Unknown Relatives Stealthy (Brother) Friends Anyone who allies with her Enemies Anyone who trespasses her territory Lover(s) None First Kill TBA Kill Count 0 First Death TBA Death Count 0 Debut TBA Last appearance TBA Number of appearances 0 Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"I only do what I do best: surviving" :― D. Eye D. Eye is a character from HTF:AD created by XMC-Grim-Reaper. She consists of a grey wolf with a severe mental illness which makes her think everything around her is hostile wilderness and, due to this, she survives rather primitively. Appearance D. Eye wears a black bear hood, the fangs, nose and eyes still attached to it, a poncho with a sun, a thin belt made out of an unknown animal's skin, an improvised skirt made out of leopard skin and a piercing on her left ear of a green feather. She also has a shoulder pad made out of gold and some sort of net bracelet, similar to tights, surrounding a slight part of her right arm. She always carries a brownish quiver, with enigmatic markings all over it, on her back with a notable strap on it. There's a small dagger held by her belt and she always carries her bow alongside the quiver. Physically, D. Eye is a grey wolf with a pointy nose, pointy ears, small fangs rather than buckteeth, a slightly long tail, and her left eye is changed drastically with a black eye with a red, circular pupil replacing the common pacman-shaped pupil. Character bio D. Eye is a female, grey wolf who survives in a primitive, but efficient way. While she was once a civilian like everyone else, one day she had to flee out of her home and got herself stranded in a forest; she survived in primitive ways, similar to a caveman's style of surviving, for 30 years when she finally found civilization again; however, the time she spent on the forest made her hallucinate that everything, even civilization, is hostile wilderness. She survives in many methods: campfires, stealing, murdering for supplies, eating raw meat, traps, hunting and she can even resort to extreme measures like cannibalism or drinking her own urine. Despite this, she is known to be very territorial and hostile towards those who step on her territory which she takes down with her bow, poisoned arrows and deadly accuracy. Weaponry Bow : A wooden bow decorated with enigmatic markings and a soft, dark brown leather grip. Despite crude in appearance, its function is as effective as one may think. Having deadly accuracy, D. Eye uses this to her advantage, skillfully shooting arrows down her prey's throats; if it weren't enough, the arrows are poisoned to ensure the victim dies in a short time after wound. Advantages Effective Poisoned arrows Disadvantages Easily outclassed as a crude weapon Obsidian dagger : A dagger she carved herself, she normally uses it to flail the wildlife she hunts for using their skins in many ways; however, its razor-sharp, very strong blade makes it a practical close combat weapon. While its blade is very sharp and hard to break, the handle itself isn't the most reliable to hold the blade snapping if enough force is applied on the swipes with it. Advantages It has many uses Reliable close combat weapon Disadvantages Unreliable grip that snaps with quick movements. Mood D. Eye is mostly neutral towards everyone; she only gets hostile if she's attacked or if anyone dares to trespass her territory. Despite this, she is known to form alliances with people to survive further, but she'll backstab them if she has to in order to keep her alive and well. Though rarely, she is shown to be a very chill gal. Abilities & Powers Eye on you : She is deadly accurate with her shots. Girlscout : Her time in the forest makes her more likely to survive compared to other tree friends. Weaknesses & Weakpoints Ice age : She is very primitive and can't keep up with modern technology, normally underestimating the power of a gun. Relations This tab refers to D. Eyes's relations with other characters. Friends Stealthy : His brother and the only member of her family she remembers. Both are distant, but share the love that siblings share among each other. Juniper : She praises her for her capability of being a "mobile grocery store". D. Eye normally uses her to gain seeds and the food that grows from her body; however, Juniper doesn't quite like her and she prefers to keep her distance. Neutral Most characters : As long as they don't trespass her territory, they aren't dead meat for her. Enemies Larry the Pyro : His tendencies of burning the forest include her resources, one of the many reasons she wants him dead. Quotes/Gestures :"Wanna see a knife disappear?" :― D. Eye about to shove a knife up your skull magic :"It's kill or be killed" :― D. Eye's inner thoughts Roles D. Eye appeared on the following episodes. HTF:AD TBA Murders Listed chronologically. They normally involve flailing. HTF:AD TBA Deaths & Injuries D. Eye's deaths involve flailing, wildlife or dismemberment. Her survival ratio is of 41% Deaths Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Injuries Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Trivia Her name is based on her eye and deadly accuracy; furthermore, her name is short for Dead Eye. Her name sounds like Die. Unlike other females who wear skirts, she drags her tail rather than keeping it lift up; this makes her possibly one of the only characters who drag their tail rather than keeping it up. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes con ropa Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes Grises Categoría:Lobos Categoría:Personajes Mentalmente Inestables Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Personajes Neutrales Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Personajes de uso libre